vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Sour
.]] Sours, as their name might hint at, are grumpy Piñatas that get their kicks from making cheerful piñatas gloomy. Sour Piñatas are easily recognized due to their deep red and black coloring. There are eight different sour species, and twelve in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, each with their own bad habits, like starting fights or scaring off residents. When broken in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, the sour Piñata will drop seeds for weed plants. If the seeds are not handled correctly then the weeds can create a problem for a garden. When broken in Viva Pinata: Pocket Paradise, they release Sour Candy instead. To prevent a Sour Piñata from entering your garden, you either need to tame the species, which automatically gives you the related block for the Tower of Sour, or buy the associated block from Costolot's Store. The Tower of Sour block for the sour piñata blocks sour piñatas of that species from entering the garden when activated. All tamed sours can help you out when they live in your garden. Once the Tower of Sour is completed with all eight or twelve blocks, the Appear requirements for the Galagoogoo will be complete. Sours in Viva Piñata Sours in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise Sours in Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise Tips * Remember, not all sours show up as soon as you get a quarter to a new level. Some show up halfway. Also, some may take longer than you think. * Feeding a Sour a Joy Candy can prevent it from ruining your garden and coughing up sour sweets, However, it will stay in the garden until the effects of the sweet wear off, once it does, it will immediately leave the garden. In the TV Series Sour Piñatas were invented by Professor Pester in an attempt to ruin the reputation of Piñatas in the parties so that they don't go to parties, and thus stay full of candy that he can steal and eat for himself. He mixed some ingredients to no avail, until one of his then five Ruffians sacrificed himself and fell in the pot which was the last ingredient to make the Sours. However, he was unable to control the Sours, so his experiment was deemed a failure. Some Piñatas that were previously Sour Piñatas and turned into a regular Piñata can transform back to a sour Piñata, presumably if too much stress is incurred on the pinata. For example, Mongo Macaracoon transforms into a regular Macaracoon after eating Cluckles legs, but then turns back to a Sour Macaracoon after Franklin Fizzlybear sends him to go on a concert. Unlike the game series, regular piñatas can be transformed into sour piñatas, as seen in Shirley Shells Out in which Shirley Shellybean drinks a potion offered by Professor Pester and transforms into a Sour Shellybean, and runs so fast she breaks the sound barrier. However, she transforms back into a regular Shellybean before she reaches the finish line of her current race, and she gives up winning the race after realizing all the bad things she did as a sour while in the race. Quotes ''--Quote from "Mad Mongo" episode'' Category:Sour Species Category:Gameplay